Aspects of the disclosure relate to banking systems controlled by data bearing records. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to utilizing cash handling devices to provide treasury functions, including deposit functions and change order functions, and implementing a computing platform to control a plurality of cash handling devices.
Cash handling devices may be used in operating centers and other locations to provide various functions that, in some instances, may otherwise be provided by personnel. Deploying and utilizing these devices may provide many benefits to clients, including increased convenience, security, and efficiency. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to integrate such cash handling devices with the technical infrastructure that supports banking operations and other operations while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the cash handling devices and various related computer systems.